New experiences
by Red student
Summary: Tomo and Chiyo are enjoying their new life in the states, each taking classes at a university. On the way their, they meet some old and new friends who many didn't even think were friends.


"Hey Chiyo-chan, when do you think something interesting will happen?" Tomo asked.

Thinking carefully, Chiyo smiled and told her the answer. "It's always interesting here silly."

Tomo sighed and laid back down. They were in the cafeteria at their university, dwelling on past events. In the time before this, it was so interesting, as they had been the best of friends with a group of classmates. After Magical Land Tomo asked Chiyo a very serious question about her future.

In the past

"Chiyo-chan wait up," Tomo exclaimed while panting heavily.

"Ah, what is it Miss. Tomo?"

Tomo swallowed hardly and then opened her mouth without anymore hesitation, it seemed. "Chiyo-chan, you know how the five-"

"Don't you mean six? Isn't Kagura apart of our group," Chiyo interrupted.

"Don't get cocky. Anyway, we've been through a lot, and I was wondering, do you suppose I could travel overseas with you?"

"Miss. Tomo, I d-don't know if you want to do that. What about the others?"

"We can see them some other time, don't sweat it. Plus, doesn't the university you're going to have law classes anyway? That would be perfect!"

Chiyo stuttered for a bit. While everyone else left her and Tomo were having this awkward conversation._ Should I let her join me? I mean, she could get in the way of my studies_, she thought. After about 30 seconds she made up her mind. "Okay, I mean, what's the worst that could happen, right?"

Present day

"Well, I know this friend of a friend of mine who's going to a highschool at the moment. I bet she could liven this up," Tomo explained.

"I'll pas-"

But Tomo was already dialing her number. It rung about four times and then answered. "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Tomo."

"Tomo, you mean that girl who's always dreaming about going into interpol?"

Tomo clenched her fist. "That dream is sorta becoming reality, but yeah."

"Yeah whatever. Hey, aren't you at that one university? If you are meet me at the park closest to it and then we'll talk," and then the phone hung up. Tomo smiled at Chiyo and grabbed her hand. They had the day off so they decided to do what the voice on the phone told them to do. When they got to the park they noticed a girl that was about Chiyo's height with green hair and brown eyes holding a wooden star. She ran close to Chiyo and looked at her intently. "Tomo, you never said you were bringing a friend along who looks my age."

"Oh yeah... Fuko meet Chiyo-chan, Chiyo-chan meet Fuko!" Tomo blurted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fuko-chan," Chiyo greeted.

"Fuko will do fine please," Fuko stated.

"Okay..."

"Anyway Tomo, how do you like these starfishes that I'm making?" Fuko asked Tomo while looking towards her.

"Starfishes? They look more like stars to me," Tomo bluntly admitted.

"Well next time remember that they are starfishes okay?" Fuko roared.

The conversation went on for about two hours before a tall woman with brown hair but same eye color as Fuko strolled by. She ran towards Fuko and asked her what she had been up to. "Nothing sister, I was just talking to my friend Tomo."

The woman then looked at Chiyo, then to Tomo. "Oh my, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Tomo put her head over her shoulder and looked down. "Yeah... It has."

"How's life been treating you?"

"Fine..."

The woman then stood quiet at a loss of words. For a moment, it appeared time stood still for a moment. She knew that it's been a while since she saw Tomo but didn't realize that such hardships have went by she thought.

A few moments later, it started to snow. Chiyo shivered and which provoked Tomo to give her the coat she was wearing. "Thank you Miss. Tomo."

"..."

"Well, we better head back to the university, it was nice meeting you all!"

"Oh the pleasure was all mine," the woman asserted. And with that, she walked away with Fuko. Tomo and Chiyo went back to the university and into their dorms. They put on their pajamas and laid in their separate beds.

"Hey Tomo, where did you meet Fuko?" Chiyo asked.

"I met her through her sister, who was the woman we met earlier," Tomo replied.

"That's interesting. Well, goodnight Miss. Tomo."

"Goodnight Chiyo-Ch*yawn*an."

The next day

Tomo woke up first that day. Because of that, she walked around the school and noticed a lot of posters along the wall, each having the same image; it was of the _Great Dango Family_. She then noticed another one being put up by a youthful girl with... brown hair and brown eyes.

"Osumashi gona dango, yots- oh hello? What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Takino, Tomo Takino, and yours?" Tomo inquired.

"Furukawa, Nagisa Furukawa; I'm currently majoring in Psychology, but that's not important to you. What is important though is the _Great Dango Family_."

"Aw yeah!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Since there wasn't a Clannad crossover with Azumanga Daioh, I thought, why not make it myself?Chapter two should be out tomorrow, directly continuing off where this left off.**


End file.
